Harry and his journey
by Kamikaze Shi Neko
Summary: Harry is in his 7th year and is going to hogwarts, but than he gets attacked and goes on a quest to find a way to kill voldemort


**The sound of rain 'drip, drop, drip, drop' pounding against the window of the **

**highest tower, where a seventeen year old boy lies in his bed thinking, dreaming of those **

**he**** saw die before him, nightmares run through his head, screaming in agony as he tosses **

**around**** the bed moaning, yelling "Don't kill please don't kill them!" The ****boys**** nightmares **

**seemed**** to become more frequent than usual. He would do this routine where he would **

**wake**** up go downstairs and sit on the couch looking deep into the fire to clear his mind of **

**the**** dream he keeps having night after night. His dream would never change it was the **

**same**** dream night after night after night. His dreams become so real that he can see **

**perfectly**** the sweat on the victims chins as they died, they were of course his loved ones that **

**have**** died by voldemort.**

**"Harry, Wake up Harry." Said a ****girls**** voice hovering over his head. Harry opened his eyes and slowly rolled out of bed and fell. "****Harry you all right?"**

**"Yeah I'm fine Hermione but don't yell at me again." Harry picked up his glasses next to his glass of water. Ron walked in a few moments later with his new pet cat Philius.**

**"About time Ronald where were you?" ****Said Hermione who quickly turned around so she didn't have to look at him.**

**" I**** was trying to find Philius, god I didn't know it was a crime,muttermud bloodmutter."**

**"ITS NOT THAT RON JUST DROP IT ALREADY****"**

**"****then**** what is.."**

**Hermione looked a****t**** Harry on the verge of tears but managed not to.**

**"We need to help ****H****arry Ron, Are you ok Harry you were trembling in your sleep."**

**"Yeah I am ok Hermione." Harry knew she was trying to dodge the subject. It was the **

**same**** for the whole day, the same feeling floated in the air****, the feeling of death, cold, like all **

**the**** joy went away from the earth. Later that night the feeling didn't go away harry **

**thought**** it was Hermione and Ron but at that moment a dementor flew by the window, the **

**dementor**** was following Harry all day.**

**"Ron, Hermione get down now! Rind and Hermione got down behind the couch while Harry got his wand out and pointed it at the Dementor.**

**"Expecto Patronum!!!" at that moment a white stag flew out of Harry's wand and pushed the Dementor away, Harry looked at Both Ron and Hermione.**

**"Most likely HIS dementor."**

**"****what**** does it mean Harry?" said Hermione who just got out of behind the couch.**

**"****it**** means that a battle is coming to Hogwarts and it's the final battle which one of us, either me or voldemort will die."**

**Hermione looked around the room scared out of her mind but didn't want to show it to anyone, she walked away**** with worry in he****r**** heart, she**** went up the stairs and into her bedroom.**

**"****mental**** isn't she?" said Rom looking up the stairs towards Hermione's room.**

**Harry Looked at Ron with a surprise look "****How so?"**

**"****getting**** all scared like that,"**

**"****you're**** the one**** sounding mental Ron."**

**"Shut up Harry just ****go**** away."**

**"What the hell did I do…dick less wonder."**

**"****what**** the hell did you say to me bitch? I'm not the one who goes out with his best friends little sister you pedophile."**

**"We are only a year apart!!"**

**"****What ever**** same thing Harry****."**

**"No ****its**** not Ron… what happened to you? What happened to the friend I knew 7 years ago?"**

**"I am still me**** Ron****!!!"**

**"****Than**** Prove it**** Potter****!!"**

**Ron**** grabbed the lamp and through it against the wall giving Harry the devil eye **

**which**** immediately made his scar burn.**** Harry clenched his scar and moaned in pain. **

**Ron then**** ran upstairs to the boy's bedroom and locked the door with a charm so Harry **

**could**** never get back in. Harry**** got up after Ron left picked up a sheet and**** made himself a **

**bed**** on the couch and started looking at the fire and slowly drifting into a deep slumber, **

**only**** to be awaken by his nightmare once again. This one was different instead he was at a **

**black**** lake looking down into darkness. At the bottom of the lake was this shining item, **

**Harry looked closer and saw that it was the Gryffindor Sword and jumped in after it. **

**Harry got closer to the Sword, when he grabbed it he couldn't seem to swim back up even **

**if**** he let go of the sword. Harry was dying and he ****Couldn't**** seem to get out of the lake. **

**Harry figured it was a dream and tried waking himself up, but couldn't. Harry was stuck **

**in**** this dream of death. Harry was about to lose consciousness when a figure was hovering **

**over**** him.**

**"Harry Potter." ****Said a dark and gloomy voice, almost like a snake.**

**"You have tried, and you have lost."**

**A bright light shot the figure away and a voice was calling him.**

**"Harry, Harry, Harry****Its**** not time, But the time is coming****."**** The Voice floated away.**

**Harry woke up out of his dream and Hermione was standing over him with some clothes she got form the boys room. Harry was in a cold sweat and Ron was nowhere to be seen.**

**"Where is Ron?"**

**"Oh Ron is downstairs eating." ****Said Hermione undressing Harry, so she can get his clothes on since he was in shock from the dream.**

**"You know I can do it myself Hermione."**

**"Yeah I know but you won't move."**

**"I can now"**

**"Your scaring Harry, You haven't ****Been**** The same." Hermione started tearing.**

**"I can say the same for you and Ron, I think its best we leave Hogwarts."**

**"Ok Harry." Hermione ****Walked**** off to go eat and then off to her muggle study.**

**Time passed and Ron Harry and Hermione were in the common room starting the meeting**

**that**** could change their lives forever**


End file.
